


Math and Apple Pies

by deservetobesaved (andloushallguideme)



Series: Math and Apple Pies [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Jack is Castiel's nephew, Jack is in high school, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Teacher Dean, Uncle Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andloushallguideme/pseuds/deservetobesaved
Summary: Dean, a math teacher, has a parent/teacher conference with Jack and his uncle Castiel. They may or may not be crushing on each other.





	Math and Apple Pies

Dean straightened out the folders on his desk and waited patiently for his last appointment of the day. He was having parent/teacher conferences for his calculus class and was itching to go home. Most of the appointments so far had been all right, except for the occasional overbearing parent; or even worse, the neglectful parent. They were few and far between but every year, there were one or two parents who looked like they didn’t really care about their kid’s academic performance. Dean fumed just thinking about it. The thought slipped his mind when he heard someone knock on his open classroom door.

“Hey, Jack, come on in,” Dean stood up to greet Jack and what looked like his father, which confused him because he thought his uncle had custody of him. He felt his stomach slightly drop at the sight of him. He was tall and fit, with soft, somewhat unkempt dark brown hair. It made his eyes seem bluer.

“Hi, Mr. Winchester, this is my uncle, Castiel,” Jack replied, smiling, looking back at him. He looked proud to be introducing him.

“Hello, Castiel, it’s nice to meet you,” Dean responded, shaking the man’s hand. He had a good handshake, which he appreciated. _Handsome and strong_ , Dean thought. He shook his head a little at himself.

“Likewise, Mr. Winchester. Jack’s told me about how much he enjoys your class,” Castiel said, letting go of Dean’s hand and sitting next to Jack. He laid the trench coat he was carrying on his lap and clasped his hands together.

Dean took a seat and said, “Well that’s good to hear! Some students dread coming in here; I can see it on their faces.” Castiel and Jack chuckled and Dean was surprised at how similar their mannerisms were.

Dean continued, “Math isn’t for everyone but it’s certainly for Jack.” He turned towards the folders on his desk and opened Jack’s, taking out a recent test he had aced. He handed it to Castiel and he immediately smiled. He patted Jack’s shoulder and he grinned at him.

“This is fantastic, Jack,” he replied, setting down the test on the desk and looking back up at Dean.

“Thank you,” Jack glanced down shyly. Dean smiled too; he always felt good when he delivered good news to parents. He was also particularly fond of Jack. He always went into class, did his work, asked the right questions, and occasionally made him laugh with nerdy math jokes. He was the kind of student teachers missed once they graduated.

Dean showed him more of his work while Castiel nodded and grinned at Jack every once in a while. Dean told him about how he had talked to his nephew about going into engineering, and how Jack had been considering it.

“Do you like engineering?” Castiel asked, turning towards him.

“Yeah, maybe. I think it would be cool to build things, new inventions, robots,” Jack looked upwards as if he was thinking about all the possibilities.

“Well you don’t have to decide now, of course. That’s what college is for; you can take a bunch of classes and see what it is you enjoy,” Dean replied, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

“Mr. Winchester is right. You have time to decide, Jack. You know I’ll support you in whatever you decide to do,” he agreed. Dean smiled at Castiel, glad that Jack had someone in his corner.

“And I’m sure Mr. Winchester will support you as well,” Castiel looked at Dean with a small smile on his face and Dean melted. _This man I swear_ , he thought.

“Of course I will! You need a recommendation you just say the word,” he replied.

“Thank you, Mr. Winchester. I really appreciate it,” Jack said.

“So he hasn’t been misbehaving in class, then?” Castiel teased, nudging him. The way Castiel got along with his nephew made Dean’s heart flutter and he chastised himself internally.

“Ha, no, Jack’s great. He doesn’t get into any trouble in my class, at least. I’ve heard other teachers mention how smart he is, too.” Castiel nodded at this as he adjusted his blue tie.

“I’m lucky to have Jack. He helps a lot around the house too, even baked me an apple pie the other day!” Castiel recalled, looking wistful.

“Apple pie? That sounds amazing,” Dean licked his lips just thinking about it and Cas focused on his lips, making him self-conscious. Jack tilted his head and glanced at both of them, squinting. He smirked to himself and got an idea.

“Anyway, that’s really all there is to it. I don’t have any complaints about Jack and I just want him to continue doing what he’s doing.” Dean made a move to stand up, and put one hand in his pocket, trying to appear suave.

“Well I’m very glad he’s doing well,” Castiel stood up and slid into his trench coat as Jack walked towards the door.

“Actually I need to go to the restroom, can you wait for me here, Cas?” Jack asked, looking as innocent as a puppy.

“Well I’m sure Mr. Winchester wants to go home; I can wait outside,” he replied, looking back towards Dean.

“Oh, it’s fine, I need to gather up some papers anyway. Besides, it’s cold and Jack won’t take long,” Dean smiled at him as Cas acquiesced. Jack nodded and left, smiling to himself.

“I’m glad Jack has a supportive teacher like yourself,” Castiel said abruptly, eyes boring into Dean’s.

“Oh well that’s what teachers do, you know?” he chuckled as he placed some folders into his backpack. _Did it get warm in here suddenly_ , he thought.

“Well I’ve met some of his other teachers and not all of them are nice… like Mr. Crowley,” his brows furrowed as he recalled his meeting with him.

“Ahh yeah he’s a real piece of work… Don’t tell anyone I said that,” Dean laughed.

Cas joined him and said, “He said Jack was ‘more or less average’! Who says that? And I think he might have been flirting with me.”

“Seriously? Wow. I ought to have a word with him,” Dean furrowed his brows and clenched his fist.

“Oh no, that’s not necessary; I’m not going to see him again. At least, I hope,” Castiel replied with raised eyebrows.

“Let’s hope not. He gives you any more trouble next time you come around, come talk to me, I’ll set him straight.” Dean jokingly cracked his knuckles and Castiel laughed out loud. He really liked that laugh.

“So uhh are you married? I mean, oh god, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it in like a pick-up-line kind of way or anything like that. I was just curious, but of course you don’t have to answer because that’s completely personal,” Castiel babbled, growing red. Dean grinned so widely his eyes crinkled. He wanted to reach out and pet this adorable guy’s face.

“It’s okay, relax! You’re fine, Castiel. And no, I’m not married. Or seeing anyone, for that matter. Except for you. I mean right here right now I’m seeing you, is what I mean.” It was Dean’s turn to babble semi-coherently.

“Oh okay… That’s… cool,” Cas finished lamely, scratching the chair’s rusted red paint.

“Yeah,” Dean looked up to his face and they stared at each other for a few seconds before he snapped out of it.

“Well, in that case… how would you like to join Jack and I for dinner this Friday night maybe?” Castiel looked hopeful, eyes bright and inviting. Dean hesitated. How appropriate was this? Jack was a senior anyhow, which meant Dean wasn’t even going to be his teacher soon. _To hell with it,_ he thought.

“I would love that. As long as Crowley’s not invited,” Dean replied, chuckling.

“No he’s definitely not invited! I’ll get Jack to bake some apple pie,” he said, swaying from side to side.

“Okay, I’m ready!” Jack popped his head into the doorway and smiled at both men.

“Well it was really nice meeting you and I will see you soon. I’ll let Jack give you our address and more details later,” Castiel shook Dean’s hand for was probably longer than appropriate.

“Likewise. See you later, Castiel.”

“You can call me Cas.”

“Call me Dean, then.”

“You can both still call me Jack,” Jack smirked at them as they laughed and headed outside.

______________________________________

Castiel and his nephew got into the car and Jack nudged him and smirked at him conspiratorially.

“What?” He said innocently, turning on the car.

“Smooth, Cas,” Jack replied putting up a fist.

Cas fist bumped him and said, “Thanks, Jack.”

They drove off as Jack smiled, hopeful that his uncle and favorite teacher would hit it off. Maybe he’d call him Uncle Dean one day. The thought made him smile wider.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've been wanting to write a fic including Jack for some time now :)  
> Find me on [tumblr](https://deservetobesaved.tumblr.com)


End file.
